Superman Special Vol 3 1
Supporting Characters: * * ** * * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * * Central Intelligence Agency * Batman * Damian Wayne * Losers ** "Gunner" Wilson ** John Cloud ** "Sarge" Peterson * Manchester Black * Navy Locations: * ** ** ** *** *** **** *** **** ***** * Earth's Moon | StoryTitle2 = Strays and Strangers | Synopsis2 = Superman returns to Earth after a long mission in outer space. He is tired and plans to take a long rest, but unfortunately, duty calls. A giant Atlantean-sea bug is rampaging across Metropolis. A terrified citizen wants Superman to kill the creature, but Superman incapacitates it without lethal force and brings it into the ocean. He remembers a time where he was a boy and found a dog killing his family's chickens. His father Jonathan, taking pity on the dog, decided to adopt him, astonishing Clark. Jonathan told Clark that there is more hunger than evil in the world and that every pair of eyes is a window into creation, a lesson that Superman still values to this day. Superman does not have much time to catch his breath, though, as he is told that a building is about to crumble. Even with his powers strained, Superman enters the building and finds an old man collapsed into the floor. Superman brings the old man, Mr. Stanley, to an ambulance, but Stanley begs Superman to save his wife's pictures. Stanley has become too old and no longer remembers his wife Agnes. Those pictures are all he has left of her. Superman enters the building once again and attempts to find the pictures but comes across a dog trapped on a living room. Knowing he has no time to save both the dog and pictures, he chooses the dog and shields her with his body. As the building crashes all around him, Superman remembers his parents' funeral. With only his dog at his side, Clark wondered if he really was a good person. Superman awakens and returns to Mr. Stanley. Although he apologizes for being unable to find his wife's pictures, Superman asks him to take care of the dog instead. Mr. Stanley feels bad that he was unable to save the last memory of his wife, but Superman tells him that the truly important memories never abandon people, they become a part of them. With the day saved, Superman returns home. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Mr. Stanley * Anges Stanley * Martha Kent Locations: * ** * ** | StoryTitle3 = Split Decision | Synopsis3 = Albert Michaels, the Atomic Skull, reluctantly begins another day as a member of the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit. For today's mission, the MSCU must detain Skull's old partner, Shockwave, and Maggie Sawyer has brought Superman as backup. Although Skull has proven himself a good member of the MSCU, Sawyer thinks that a reunion with Shockwave could cause Skull to fall back his old ways. Superman, always the optimist, tells Sawyer to give Skull a chance to prove he has changed. Superman and Skull ambush Shockwave, who is angry that Skull has joined the people that previously humiliated him. Shockwave's powers have evolved to the point he can shatter targets by locking onto their molecular vibrations, and he paralyzes Superman, telling Skull they can work together as they did before. As Skull attacks Superman, however, Skull can cancel Shockwave's powers. Remembering the faith Sawyer showed in him when he became a member of the MSCU, Skull chooses to save Superman. Skull weakens Shockwave long enough for Superman to incapacitate him. Superman thanks Skull for saving his life, telling him not to waste the second chance he has been given. As Skull's hands sparkle with the power he took from Shockwave, Skull wonders what to do next. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** *** * Villains: * Locations: * ** Stryker's Island Penitentiary | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}